Perfect
by niallerslovelydance
Summary: "England.Thank you for telling me the truth." Alfred stated calmy although the hurt was still evident. "Now I know where I stand with you."


**Okay. I am trying this for a first time. So please no flaming. I have never done anything like this. And well I am scared that it will turn out horribly.**

**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. **

**Song: "Perfect"**

**Artist: Simple Plan.**

Alfred F. Jones sure didn't feel like a hero anymore. He felt horrible. The converstaion with his brother, Aruther was stuck in his mind.

_flashback;_

_"Hey brother, why can't I ever make any decisions at the meetings?" Nineteen year old America asked. The Englishman just looked at the blue eyed nation. "Because your ideas are stupid." _

_**Hey Dad look at me **_

_**Think back and talk to me **_

_**Did I grow up according **_

_**To plan? **_

_**Do you think I'm wasting **_

_**My time doing things I **_

_**Wanna do? **_

_**But it hurts when you **_

_**Disapprove all along**_

_"What do you mean stupid?" the hero asked a little hurt. Aruther's brows rose. " I mean that none of them actually work out and basically do not help us." _

_Alfred looked stun. "But I thought you liked them!" _

_Aruther heard the sobs that threatened to fall. "Stop that you git. No need to waste tears. And yes. I liked them, when your were like five." _

_**And now I try hard to make it **_

_**I just want to make you proud **_

_**I'm never gonna be good **_

_**Enough for you **_

_**I can't pretend that **_

_**I'm alright **_

_**And you can't change me **_

_The tears overflowed. "I want you to like my ideas brother!" _

_Aruther glared at Alfred. "Stop calling me that. I haven't been your brother for years now."_

_Alfred looked stricten. "But that was hundreds of years ago." England sighed. "Well I still remember it perfectly and it hurts." _

_The "hero" sobbed. "What can I do to make you happy Aruther?" At this Aruther looked up, still glaring. "Stop crying for instance you stupid American." _

_America tried to stop the tears. _

_**Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be Perfect<br>Now it's just too late  
>And we can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be Perfect <strong>_

_**I try not to think**_

_**About the pain I feel inside **_

_**Did you know you used to be **_

_**My hero? **_

_**All the days **_

_**You spent with me **_

_**Now seem so far away **_

_**And it feels like you don't **_

_**Care anymore **_

_"Do you not care about me?" Sighing, the Englishman slamed his hand against the table. "What's brought all of this on Alfred?" The said nation looked up in surprise. Aruther never called him by his human name unless pissed and annoyed. To Alfred it looked like both. _

_"I-really want to know Aruther. Do you you care about me anymore?" For a brief moment the Englishman looked stunned but quickly hid it. "Of course I don't." _

_Alfred's eyes filled even more. "Why?" _

_Running his hand through his hair, Aruther spoke. "For instance, you are immature, you eat your disgusting american food when I cook you perfectly good scones, what else, oh yes, you think you are a hero when you have never even saved anyone-even yourself, and you don't listen to me." _

_**And now I try hard to make it **_

_**I just want to make you proud **_

_**I'm never gonna be good **_

_**Enough for you **_

_**I can't stand another fight **_

_**And nothing' alright **_

_**"**__I-I assume-"_

_"Thats right, America, you just assumed. You always assume, and never actually listen." _

_There was silence and Alfred was never this quiet. "Alfred are you oka-"_

_"NO!" _

_"No?" The brit was stunned. The hurt was evident on the younger nations face. _

_"England. Thank you for telling me the truth." Alfred stated calmy although the hurt was still evident. "Now I know where I stand with you." _

_"Alfred, I'm so-"_

_"DON"T SAY IT! YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT. WHY DID YOU EVEN WANT TO BE MY BIG BROTHER?" _

_"Because I care-"_

_"NO! THATS A LIE. ALL I HAVE WANTED WAS TO MAKE YOU PROUD, BUT NO!" _

'_**Cuz we lost it all **_

_**Nothing lasts forever **_

_**I'm sorry **_

_**I can't be Perfect **_

_**Now it's just too late **_

_**And we can't go back **_

_**I'm sorry **_

_**I can't be Perfect**_

_Leaving the parlor where the Enlishman sat, Alfred marched upstairs._

_*end of flashback*_

Laying his head down on his pillow, Alfred couldn't stop the tears that fell. 'Why don't you love me?'

Looking toward the window, Alfred took a gulp. Nows his chance. Looking for his backpack, he started packing clothing. Making sure the door was locked, he went to the window and unlocked it. 'Perfect.'

It felt wrong, but he knew he had to do it. Swinging over the window, he about landed when he felt the need to write the brit. 'Even if he doesn't care about me.'

He wrote the brit a letter and felt content. Now swinging back he landed perfectly and made his way off the property.

*_An hour later.*_

He felt guilty. Aruther still sat in the parlor, frozen. Alfred just made me so angry. "Damn." he mumbled as he stood up. It looks like he has to apoliogse. Of course he cares for the idiot, but he just instead of telling him I love you, basically said I hate you.

Knocking on the younger nations door, he got no answer. He knocked more and got the same response. Turning the nob he felt that it was locked. Lovely.

After some time he finally mangaed to unlock it (thanks to that stupid frog) and he stepped into the unlit room. Flipping on the light switch, Aruther saw the bed messy and walked towards it, believing the American to be in it. But to his shock, there was no one.

Looking around, he saw the drawers open and clothes no loner in then. Finally he discoverd the window opened. What?

Sitting on the bed he placed his hands on his face. _What did I do?_

Bringing Alfred's pillow to his face, something fell onto the floor. Bending down, Aruther picked it up. It from Alfred.

_Dear Big brother England. _

_I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. Yep. Me, Alfred F. Jones. Apologizing. I never meant for you to feel the way you do. _

_All I wanted was to earn your respect and for you to be proud of me. And well I knew you wanted to apoliogze to me to _

_but its too late. In all my life, I felt like you were the only one who was disappointed in me. But I guess all along that you were. You _

_will always be speical to me. In the past, I know I have hurt you more than I can count and I know that this will hurt you as well,_

_but I have to. I am going to get my indepence. Please just don't hate me anymore. _

_- Signed Alfed. _

Tears began pouring down his face, crumbling the letter and letting it fall, Aruther curled onto the bed. '_Alfred please come back'_

_**Nothing's gonna change **_

_**The things that you said **_

_**Nothing's gonna make this **_

_**Right again **_

_**Please don't turn your back **_

_**I can't believe it's hard **_

_**Just to talk to you **_

_**But you don't understand **_

Aruther felt miserable. Alfred was gone because of him. And now he was going to separate from him.

'_**Cuz we lost it all **_

_**Nothing lasts forever **_

_**I'm sorry **_

_**I can't be Perfect **_

_**Now it's just too late **_

_**And we can't go back **_

_**I'm sorry **_

_**I can't be Perfect **_

Nothing could change this. And no time would be able to heal him. He would have to leave with his mistakes and no matter how many times he tries to change it, things between him and his little brother would never be the same.

'_**Cuz we lost it all **_

_**Nothing lasts forever **_

_**I'm sorry **_

_**I can't be Perfect **_

_**Now it's just too late **_

_**And we can't go back **_

_**I'm sorry **_

_**I can't be Perfect**_

**Yes. I know it probably sucks, but I have been wanting to write a story like this for a while now. And if there are any grammar or spelling errors, I am truly sorry.**


End file.
